


Wonderwall

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin lost a bet. A bet to Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

“Alex?” There’s a pause and a shuffle. “Lex?” Another pause and shuffle. “Baby horse? C’mon, Alex.” Tobin’s on her knees now. She’s worked her way from one side of the room to the other with her hands clasped together. She’s not above begging.

 

“You promised me a song, Tobin!” Alex is sitting on the edge of her bed arms crossed and looking utterly determined.

 

Tobin lost a bet. A bet to Alex. Alex is competitive.

 

“You cheated! I swear you cheated somehow! My muscles are bigger!” After last week's debacle over Tobin’s ripped tee “Suns Out, Guns Out” Alex had decided to challenged Tobin’s ‘guns’ in the gym. Alex ended up lifting ten pounds more than Tobin could and Alex demanded her prize to be a song. Alex turns to look at Tobin. “Tobs, you’re a really bad loser. I won, now serenade away!”

 

“Babe, I can’t sing. At all. Ever. It’s Rapinoe’s thing. Pleaseeeeeee can I just like take a different punishment?” Tobin’s right in front of Alex now; elbows resting on the strikers knees and a slight smirk on her face. Despite Alex almost always getting her way when it comes to Tobin, Tobin knows how to play her cards as well. Tobin reaches her arms around Alex’s waist and leans up to kiss her girlfriend. She kisses her until Alex stops resisting and they fall back onto the bed.

 

“Heath, you’re not playing fair.” Alex squeals out in a fit of giggles. She can’t help it really. Tobin is always really playful. Tobin’s relentless in her kissing attack and she’s managed to kiss Alex’s nose, cheek, ear, and whatever else she can reach because Alex is thrashing around and attempting to get the upper hand because she wants that song now. She tucks her left leg under Tobin’s right kneed and flips them over. “I win! Again! I want my song!” Alex says above Tobin.

 

“How about I surprise you?” Alex is contemplating this offer. “Okay, what if I promise to surprise you with it?” Alex is pretending to look unhappy with this, but Tobin knows that Alex loves surprises and all things romance. “Fine, but it better be good Tobs. Or else!” And at that Alex proceeds to kiss Tobin and that stupid quirky smirk away.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Kelley, she seriously wants me to sing. Sing. SING KELLEY.” Kelley decided to sit next to Tobin at breakfast the next morning. Probably not the best idea she thinks. “Tobin, just do it. Sing her Barney or something. Oh! Power rangers theme song!” At least Kelley’s amused by all of this. Rather, the whole team is. The young couple has cause nothing but laughter and mayhem these past couple weeks. Kelley being a close friend of them both had seen it coming, but she’s never really seen Tobin this unhinged.

 

“Kelley, I told her I’d surprise her and be all romantic, Barney and Power Rangers don’t fall under romance. Plus it’s already been like a week since I told her that and I can tell she’s waiting.” Tobin’s not focused on her cereal anymore. She’s just staring blankly ahead at the room in front of them.

 

“Wait, so let me get this straight. You’re not really worried about the singing, despite the fact that you’re terrible at it, but about impressing her?” Kelley’s so close to bursting out in laughter that it takes a great deal of reserve to not poke at Tobin’s whipped attitude. Tobin gaps at Kelley for a moment and then finally nods in defeat.

 

“Dude, you’re so whipped!” And that’s it, Kelley’s laughing way too loud and way too hard and now everyone’s staring including Hope and Alex who are across the room. “Kel! Shut up!” Tobin’s grabbed Kelley now and is trying to make her calm down.

 

“Okay---” Kelley’s trying to talk through her laughter now. “--you want to impress her. Okay, dude you’re like the chillest person I know and Alex doesn’t need impressing she’s already dating you.” Tobin’s paying attention now. “How about we get the team involved and plan something ‘romantic’ for you and baby horse?” Tobin practically leaps from her side of the table to Kelley’s trying to hug her in thanks. “Tobs! Let go, people will think I stole you from Alex! I don’t want to face her wrath.” Tobin’s laughing because no, everyone knows she’s only got eyes for her striker.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Okay so Megan’s gonna play the guitar with you and we’ll all take part in getting Alex here, which by the way will not be easy considering we’re in camp and y’know the Olympics start in like five days!” Kelley’s excited for Tobin because despite it taking a month and all the jitters Tobin’s got this down pat. “Alright, thanks dude, so maybe like fifteen minutes, right?” Tobin’s anxious and this is so not her thing. It’s dinner time and Kelley and Tobin are standing on the roof waiting for Megan to come up and meet them.

 

“Stop shaking, you’ll do fine, Heath.” Kelley says in hopes that Tobin actually stops rocking back and forth on her heels and basically just vibrating. Suddenly the door to the roof pops open and Megan is walking out with her guitar case. “Took you long enough pinoe!” Kelley’s relieved. Step one accomplished. Now she’s gotta go and get Alex. Kelley rushes back through the door and downstairs.

 

“Ready Tobs?” Megan’s smiling as she sits herself on the stool set up across from the entrance. Megan looks around and takes in the super cheesy christmas lights set up. “Pinoe, dude, thanks for this.” Tobin is genuinely thankful for all the work her teams put into helping her with this. “No problem! Better get ready though, you’ve got like a minute.” Syd is now running through the door with the cue. “Start playing guys!” Syd says out of breath.

 

Megan begins to strum out the soft tune that Tobin’s gotten to know really well these past couple of weeks and Tobin settles down next to her and grabs the other guitar. She never knew how to play, but she did want to be hands on with this. So Megan taught her how to play the chords to this song alone. Tobin takes a deep breath and begins to strum along. The door opens and Alex is stepping onto the roof followed by the rest of the team.

 

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

 

Tobin’s voice is shaky at first because she’s just so nervous. This song is more than a bet now, it’s more than just something Tobin has to do. It’s a statement.

 

Backbeat the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels

The way I do about you now

 

Megan’s carrying this right beside her, but she can’t even focus on anything besides the song and the lyrics. Tobin’s eyes are closed.

 

And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would

Like to say to you

But I don't know how

 

Tobin lifts her head and now she’s stuck are staring straight into Alex’s bright green eyes. Alex looks shocked. More like she’s in awe of everything. The strikers got her hand lifted up over her mouth and the other clasped onto HAO for support.

 

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

 

And that’s it. Alex is her everything. They’ve only been dating for barely two months and she’s everything. Back when Tobin told Alex she made her happier Tobin really had no idea that it could last this long and mean this much. Alex is crying now and Tobin only hopes they’re good tears. She looks around at the rest of her teammates and she can’t be more thankful for this.

Tobin finishes the song and let’s the last note hang in the air. She puts down the guitar and Megan sends her a thumbs up. Next thing she knows Alex is in her arms and squeezing her tight.

 

“You’re such a jerk!” Tobin’s confused for a second because what? “You made me into mush in front of all of our friends!” Now Tobin’s laughing and she’s got her hand gently cupping the side of Alex’s face. She hears the door to the roof shut and knows that everyone’s left them alone on the rooftop. She leans in to kiss Alex. It’s tears and lips and it’s perfect Tobin thinks.

 

As she Tobin pulls away Alex’s eyes are still closed and Tobin’s near to crying herself because how do you deal with emotions that run this deep. She’s only ever had God and Soccer in her heart, but now there’s Alex.

 

“I love you, Tobs.” That’s it. Tobin’s teary eyed and she’s kissing Alex again and again and there is just too much going on in her heart now. They spend another hour or so on that rooftop getting lost in words and lyrics and feelings.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

They did it. They’re gold medalists. They’ve redeemed themselves. They left all they could on that field. It’s still a shock.

 

When the closing ceremony rolls around the whole team has finally settled down a bit, but not really because they’re the best in the world and they’ve proven it once again. Everyone get’s ready for the ceremony and putting on their odd outfits. The excitement that hangs in the air is just so tangible and every single person is feeding off of it.

 

Syd is prancing through the halls like she’s the queen and Lori’s on Pinoe’s back with their gold medals dangling off her neck. Abby, Hope, and Christie are watching over everyone with something akin to pride on their faces. Amy, Carli, and Barney sit in a group trying to figure out the best way to wear their hats. Cheney, A-Rod, Kelley, and Heather are taking so many pictures there’s no doubt instagrams are flooded now, and Tobin’s trying to properly wear her skirt with Alex’s help. They all head to the ceremonies with broad grins and gold medals.

 

When the ‘concert’ starts Kelley, Tobin, and Alex are having way too much fun to care about the camera and they’re caught dancing, but again, too much fun to care. They’re dancing to Dynamite and the Spice Girls and so many other things, but then Wonderwall gets covered Beady Eye.

 

Tobin’s turning to Alex and Kelley’s moving out of the way and then she’s singing along to it for Alex. Alex is smiling that big huge smile that Tobin remembers seeing that night and she thinks the camera rolls over them, but she can’t give a damn. She’s happy and she’s in love.

 


End file.
